First Snow
by AyuzawaYume
Summary: "They spend their times together without realizing as the first snow fall" - Jerza one-shot for Christmas! Cover by erzaayu24


_**(A/N) Dududu! Merry Christmas you guys XD Here you go a little hurt/comfort fanfiction of Jerza in christmas! Don't hate me because of this story, I never write hurt/comfort ever in my life T^T I'm a newbie writer alright?**_

**DISCLAIMER: THE ONLY ONE I OWN IS THIS STORY. EVERY RIGHTS GO TO HIRO MASHIMA!**

**English is my second language so I apologize beforehand for any misspell or wrong grammar.**

* * *

><p>Scarlet hair flowed as the girl running towards the big gate with a big <em>Fairy Tail <em>sign on it. She opened the door in hurry, "Sorry! I'm late!" She apologized as she stare at the whole guild.

"Erza! Finally you came! It's rare for you to be late." A blonde haired celestial spirit mage smile as she looked at the scarlet figure who's taking a breath now.

"Yeah, I had to pick the armor at another city first before going here." She reasoned as she walk in with Lucy. Erza looked around the guild, "Where is Natsu and Gray?" She asked and a salmon-haired guy with a scarf and a flying blue cat went flying and bumped into Lucy as it lands.

"You two should cut it out already!" She shouted to both the dropped out Natsu and Gray who's- wait, he just wore his clothes a second ago.

"That's what you get to play with the ice mage." Gray mocked and Natsu quickly go up again.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana pointed at his boxer, the only thing he wear.

"Since when did I-"

"KARYUU NO TEKKEN!"

"Natsu, slow down a bit!"

"A fight again?!"

"Hey both flame brain and ice stripper!"

"Shut up you metal face!"

"Gajeel!' Levy whined as Lucy chuckled.

"Aye! The fight finally begun."

Erza looked outside the window and saw one star already showed in the sky, "He didn't come, huh?" Erza muttered. The snow didn't appear yet too.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jellal, you sure you won't celebrate with Fairy Tail? They invited you right?" Ultear asked as she cut her cake in half.<p>

"No, it's fine. I'm sure they already started anyway." Jellal chuckled as he looks at the sky,

_I hope they're having fun without me right now._

* * *

><p>"Jellal didn't come, huh?" Cana put her arms around Erza's shoulder, which startle and stopped her daydreaming. "Love is so miserable for you, poor Erzy~" Cana smell like booze, must be drunk because of drinking competition or so.<p>

"Cana!" Lucy warned and Cana left with a chuckle and her right hand in the hair, "I got it, Lucy." She winked.

Lucy sighed, "Don't think about it Erza. She's just drunk." Lucy explained and Erza chuckled, "Am I look like a girl in period or something? I'm not that moody Lucy." She answered and Lucy smile a little bit.

Lucy knew how Erza was excited of this day. She doesn't show it, but she seems happier after the announcement about Jellal being invited to the party. After all, it's been a long time since the last time they met. And now Jellal didn't come, Erza tried to make sure everything is fine to her.

She really hope Erza didn't lie about it.

* * *

><p>"Jelly, can you please help me with the tree?" Meredy asked as she put a box full of decorations on the table.<p>

"Sure." Jellal answered and when he was about to put the tree beside the box, Ultear halted him. "I think you really need to go after all."

"Huh?"

"About the party!" Ultear half-shouted, which startle Jellal. She took a deep breath before started talking again, "I mean, you don't have to attend the party… But just… Meet Erza for a few second tonight? It's Christmas after all…. She must be really looking forward to meet you."

Jellal's eyes softened a bit at the word, "You know I can't be with her." He explained and Ultear nodded in understanding, "I'm not really telling you to be with her, just go and see her as an old friend, is that bad?" Ultear asked and Jellal hesitate for a moment.

"Ul-"

"Come back with some woods, I'll make that a reason to Meredy." She winked and Jellal nodded, he quickly used his hoodie and fly with meteor.

* * *

><p>Erza sighed. The party has ended, and as expected, Jellal didn't come. At. All. She was looking forward to it, but guess she already used to not meeting him already.<p>

Erza looked out in a window at her room, she saw a flash of yellow light which suddenly disappear from far away.

_Must be my imagination._

She took a warm bath and went out with satisfied looks inn her face. A good bath always get rid of her stress and tiredness. She baked a cake and put it into an oven with a timing of 45 minutes. Now that's she's free, she think she'll wait for the snow to appear, since it haven't appear yet.

17 minutes left until the over's timing went off.

Her eyes softened as she looked at the night sky which filled with stars.

"Snow…" Erza muttered under her breath as she finally saw the first snow. She hoped she could see it with him, but he wasn't here. She can feel he's near, but she doesn't feel his presences.

At all.

* * *

><p>Jellal took a glance at the window of Erza's room. She's been there for a while now, and Jellal couldn't bring himself to go and meet her.<p>

He won't. He already decided so.

He's always been a stubborn man, always choosing things on his own and doesn't think of Erza's feelings. But she deserve better. And Jellal know this better than anyone.

He hid his presence and he's sure Erza won't feel him as all. He hid in a tree near her window, but Erza doesn't show any sign of realize at all. As sharp as she is, he's far stronger than her. But maybe if they're on a fight, he would lose because he can't bring himself to fight her.

But this isn't a fight.

"I hope we can meet someday by accident, Erza." Jellal muttered as he walked away from Fairy Hills, as the first snow appear.

* * *

><p>Erza felt it. Again. Like on the Tenroujima that time, she could feel and hear his voice. She can't see him, so she doesn't know where he is. Maybe he's far, but Erza felt like her voice would reach him at no time.<p>

"Let's meet again someday!" Erza shouted in reflect. She doesn't know why she did that, but she just had to. She knows that. Her intuition told her.

And Erza's intuitions are always right.

* * *

><p>Jellal was, at the very least, surprised as he heard it. How could his thought could be felt by her? He doesn't know. But only the thought makes him smile.<p>

He knows he can't be with her. And he won't. Because he doesn't deserve someone so perfect and bright like her. He was born in the darkness, he realized that since he was a child. Ever since he choose the wrong part, he won't be able to turn back.

Jellal smiled as he disappear into the darkness of the forest. At least he know what she's thinking, and that is more than enough.

They didn't meet. But they could feel each other's presences. All their thoughts and thinking, everything can't be seen at out.

Both smile as they know their feelings reached each other. They might meet someday as an enemy or an ally, or maybe never meet again. But now they know, they can reach out to each other anytime they want. It might sound dissatisfying, but that was the best thing ever they can get for now.

And they realized it as they spent their time reaching out to each other on their first snow together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN) Yeayyyyy it's finished! *^* Short but did it end well? I actually think an ending is the strongest point of a fanfiction so I hope it's good ;-; It's really short I know, I hate myself for it too. This is a rushed fic because tomorrow is Christmas and I just realized now like what XD This is made in a day and I'm in Dunkin Donut right now =v= Spent myself writing in here lol #single**_

**Also made a Jerza multi-chap fanfiction called "A Year with You" and I hope you guys will also check it out *puppy dog eyes* I made an AU High School fics about them and minor Nalu, Gale, and hints of Gruvia… Won't force you guys but it woild be really nice if you guys would check it out lol**

**Stay awesome!**

**~Yume's out~**


End file.
